


At the beginning with you

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos looked away from the calm waters to see his king next to him on the ship.<br/>“You’re Grace.”<br/>“Onion Knight, I have a confession. I like you. A lot.” Stannis admitted looking sheepish.<br/>“Well we did start from the beginning.” Davos said happily before he started singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the beginning with you

Davos looked away from the calm waters to see his king next to him on the ship.

“You’re Grace.”

“Onion Knight, I have a confession. I like you. A lot.” Stannis admitted looking sheepish.

“Well we did start from the beginning.” Davos said happily before he started singing

 

We were strangers starting out on our journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

 

Stannis looked uncertain but sang once Davos took his hand

 

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

 

Davos grinned and spun the king around holding him close as the both sang

 

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

 

Stannis gave his knight a small smile as they swayed

 

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

 

Davos leaned up to pressed a kiss onto the king’s lips before he sang again

 

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming that our dreams would come true

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

 

Stannis cupped Davos’ face lovingly smiling as their voices mixed together

 

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

 

Davos ran his hands through Stannis’ hair loving the silky feel

 

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

 

Stannis threaded both his hands through Davos’ and squeezed adoringly

 

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

I knew that my dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

 

Davos rested his head on Stannis’ chest still swaying as he listened to his heartbeat.

 

Cause life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep flowing on,

Starting out on our journey

 

Stannis rested his head on Davos’ and breathed in his salty smell

 

Life is a road and is a road and i wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey

 

Stannis leaned down to press a soft kiss onto the top of the onion knight’s head

 

I'll be there when the world stops turnin',

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end i wanna be standing at the beginning

 

Davos reached up to press a loving kiss which Stannis smiled into

 

With youu


End file.
